Being the New Girl in Town
by Chlozzy-chan
Summary: Midoko Asuna is the newest girl in UTAU. But what happens when she finds out that UTAU and Vocaloid are connected and she now has to put up with even more girls that are so much more happier than she is?
1. Chapter 1

CHLOZZY-CHAN HERE WITH HER FIRST FIC! Midoko Asuna is the only character I own in this fic, so, for information, go here: wiki/Midoko_Asuna ANYWAYS! These chapters will also include songs, so, yeah :3 HAPPY READING! AND! THIS IS ON VOCALOID/UTAU!

* * *

Asuna's POV

My eyelids flitted open, revealing a white room with 2 people looking over me. I looked around, blinking in surprise "Wh-where am I?" I asked softly, a girl with dark pink cock-screw curls in 2 pigtails was standing over me, along with a girl with short, choppy, purple hair, though she was standing further back. The pink-haired girl smiled "I think she's done Uta" she says, as she looks me over. I look around again to find my old maids clothing discarded over in a corner. "Teto!" The purple-haired one exclaims "How many times do I need to tell you to call me Defoko?!" She snaps at the pink-haired girl, who was just acknowledged by me as Teto. "Ah- excuse me." I ask quietly and shyly, looking at the 2 girls "Wh-who are y-you and wh-where am I?" I looked at the closer girl, who I think is Teto, she was very pretty, and her deep pink eyes that matched her hair I think anyone could fall into, she was wearing a dark blue/black outfit with dark pink accents (A/N: her normal outfit XD) "Oh! Sorry!" Teto says "My name is Kasane Teto, and your in a UTAU hospital at the moment." She explains, then the purple haired one spoke "And my name is Uta Utatane, but I don't go by that, I usually go by Defoko" she glares at Teto as she says the end part, and Teto just laughs. I was still confused "UTAU...?" I asked myself "Wh-what is U-UTAU?" I asked them, though still quite quiet. Teto smiled at me "UTAU are singing synthesisers, like Vocaloids, but they are often classified to have a lower quality voice bank, but that isn't always true, some UTAU's are thought to be Vocaloids, and vice versa" she explains to me. Defoko just nods "I was the "first" UTAU, although Teto was made as a fake April Fools Vocaloid, but someone made her a voice bank in UTAU, and she is who made UTAU set off" Defoko smiles lightly "There are so many more of us too" she says. I nod "I-I see, but Wh-why did y-you t-t-take me in?" I ask them, still confused.

Teto's POV

I looked at the girl, I only just realised I didn't know her name, she seemed quite shy, then she asked me "I-I see, but, Wh-why did y-you t-t-take me in?" I looked over to Defoko, as if asking her whether I should tell her or not. Defoko just nods, I sigh, why did she always leave all the talking to me? "Well..." I took a deep breath as I looked at the curious and shy girl "Defoko and I... We were walking around town, when we saw someone repeatedly punching you (A/N: yeah, I'm so nice to my character XD), when he left, you were on the side-walk in a bad state with no-one caring, I went over to you with Defoko following me, we decided to take you here to nurse you back to health" I took a deep breath, and looked at her curious look turn into one of horror. I sighed sadly as she looked at me "th-thank y-you" she says softly, as she lets everything sink in, then she looks at Defoko and I, her eyes a little wide "Bu-but what if I c-cant sing?" She asks us, but I let Defoko answer this question. Defoko looks at her seriously "Then we'll set you back out into town, we were just being nice nursing you back to health. You don't have to be able to sing to be here." The young girl looked down again, as if thinking. I smiled, and nodded at Defoko, telling her she said the right thing. I chuckled slightly "Now it's my turn to ask you some questions!" I exclaim to her, smiling.

Asuna's POV

"Now it's my turn to ask you some questions!" I heard Teto exclaim. My head snapped up, surprised. What if she asks me questions I can't answer?! I sighed, hoping it'll be ok. I nodded at Teto and looked at her. "We don't actually know who you are..." She says "So, could you tell us your name, age where your from and your gender?" She asked, then laughed at my look of surprise "Yeah, we have people that look like females that are males, and vice versa" she said. I decided to answer what I could "M-my name is Mi-Midoko A-Asuna, and I'm fr-f-from the p-planet T-Teroku. And I'm fe-female" I said, leaving my age out, I have no idea how old I am on Earth! Teto smiles "Teroku? That's a nice-sounding planet!" She says kindly, then realises something "Oh, you left out your age!" She says to me, and I nod "I-I don't kn-know h-how ol-old I am on Ea-Earth, or in T-Teroku..." I say, slightly embarrassed, I mean, who doesn't know their age? Teto nods "I see... Hold on, I'll do something!" She says, connecting me up to another strange machine. I watched as her eyes widen "Defoko..." She sighs, then looks at me "Well, it actually says it can't work out how old you are in Teroku years, but lucky for us it tells us that you are around 14 years old on Earth." I blinked in surprise "B-but I w-was 14 in T-te-Teroku ages ago!" I exclaim, then think hard "W-what was I t-told?! Every... 2000 and s-s-so-something T-Teroku years y-you would gain 1 E-Earth year..." I trailed off, determined to remember. Both Teto's and Defoko's eyes widened. "So you'd have to be over 20000 Teroku years old!" Teto exclaimed in surprise. I nodded, amused by their surprised looks.

Defoko's POV

"Teto..." I said, quiet enough for only Teto to hear "Can this girl sing or not?" I asked. Teto shrugged, and asked her straight out "Asuna... Can you sing?" She asked, while I was standing there in shock "TETO!" I exclaimed loudly "YOU DONT JUST GO ABOUT ASKING PEOPLE THAT! YOU NEED TO HEAR THEM SING!" I snapped at her, looking at a surprised and confused Asuna. Whoops. I didn't mean to scare her or anything... By I watched as, to my surprise, Asuna looked like yelling was familiar to her, but found it slightly amusing. I sighed and turned to Teto, who was thinking. Then Asuna piped up "I-I th-think s-s-so... It wa-was h-how I first l-let out wo-words" she says softly, then I realised, with a soft voice like that, Asuna'd be hopeless! Teto seemed to realise that too, but smiled at her warmly "let us take you somewhere! Then we can find out!" She unplugs Asuna from all the machines, and I knew exactly where she was heading.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Songs will come in next chapter, and so will the fun XDDD

~Chlozzy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

2 chapters in one day! :3 IM REALLY INTO IT XD btw, the songs come into this chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

Asuna's POV

I lie still and watched Teto unplug me from all the strange machines I was connected to. Soon enough Teto had finished "Alright! Time to get you out of the bed!" She held her hand out and I took it gratefully, sliding out of the bed. I winced in pain and looked at Defoko questioningly, using Teto to keep my balance "oh, you'll be ok" Defoko explains "the soreness will leave after a bit of moving around, you were in there for a while" I nod and look down at the hospital gown I was wearing, I hope a guy didn't change me! "M-my c-clothes" I said weakly,and Teto swiftly grabbed them from the corner. I quickly changed into the too small maid outfit, and shook my hair out, the tangles immediately disappearing. Teto grabbed my arm "come on!" She said, dragging me out of the room. We walked through colourful corridors, with living quarters coming off them, until we got to our destination and Teto pushed me in. It was a large room with a stage on it, seeing three people there I was self conscious of my small maid outfit and pulled it down. I looked at the three people. One had long, soft pink hair with a green scout outfit, she was standing with another person with long orangey-red hair, with a tight fitting purple outfit and a purple top hat. The last one scared me, this person had long, silver hair and a red and black outfit, but everything was stained with blood. I hid my face in my hair, being shy as usual.

Momo's POV

I was talking to Ritsu until I see Teto enter, with a young girl in tow. I pointed her out to Ritsu "Hey, who's that?" I asked him "Oh! She's cute!" He replied to me, and I nodded, watching hide her face in her long purple hair and whisper to Teto "she's shy too!" Ritsu nodded in agreement, we watched her whisper to Teto some more.

Asuna's POV

I whispered softly to Teto "I-I c-c-can't sing in-infront of pe-pe-people" I watched the 3 people, then looked at her again "All you need to do is introduce yourself, tell them why your here and then sing" Teto replied, as Defoko appeared behind us. I nodded and made my way to the stage, shuffling my feet, then realised something. Despite my protesting body, I ran back to Teto and whispered to her again "c-can you s-s-squeeze the b-bun on the ri-right a fe-few times?" I asked her, Teto seemed surprised but did as I asked. I nodded my thanks and made my way to the stage again. I looked at the three people and sighed, I started to talk, to Teto's surprise, much louder than I was in the hospital bed. "h-hi, m-my name is Mi-Mi-Midoko A-A-Asuna, and I-I'm here be-be-because Te-Teto and De-Defoko wa-wanted to kn-know if I ca-can sing..." I trailed off, and 2 of the 3 people already in the room clapped, the scary one didn't clap, she just had a crazed look in her eyes. I shook it off and decided to sing the only song I knew, the one that I sung in Teroku. I took a deep breath and to everyone's surprise, sung loud, clear and strong, although it still had my tone and pitch. (A/N the song is Tell Your World, original by Hatsune Miku Vocaloid 2 CV-01)

"I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain

So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout

I'll sing my own song

And send the words once locked within my breast to the sky

These things I want to tell you

The things I want to reach you

May they converge together

And reach out to you

All these words I want to tell you

And this song I want you to hear

Everything is joined in a cirlce

Joining us all together

No matter where you may be

This clear white light reminds me of your voice

I felt it tumble into the palm of my hand

It caused my finger to suddenly move along with the beat

I'm setting all of these words into that rhythm and sending them to the heavens

These things I want to tell you

The things I want to reach you

May they join a line

That they may reach you, so far away from me

These words I want to tell you

And this song that I want you to hear

They join together with other, ordinary things

Connecting us all together

No matter where we may be

As I dance through these unchanging days

I began to think that they are a gift given to us

And that moment I believed, my world began to shake

Tell me, I wanna know about your world!

These things I want to tell you

The things I that I want to reach you

May they join into a line

So they may reach you, so far away

These words I want to tell you

And the song I want you to hear

They join together with other ordinary things

Connecting us all to each other

No matter how far away we may be.."

I finished to find all of them gob-smacked. I looked down shyly as they all clapped hard and loud for me. Teto smiled at me "I think your in!" I looked up in surprise to find even scary girl looking at me differently, though she still scared me. I ran off stage to Teto and she took me to another room, but on the way out the door we ran into a girl with 2 teal pigtails that were really long, but she looked like she had some sort of authority "I heard that from a while away, you were good" she smiled lightly. Teto smiled at me "Asuna, this is Hatsune Miku, she's the most well known Vocaloid!" She explains, I nod "M-my name is Mi-Midoko A-A-Asuna, in-nice to me-meet you" I said to Miku and looked down shyly. She was so popular! "It's nice to meet you too" Miku says to me, then flips her hair and walks off. Teto continues to drag me to the clothing section, and I picked out my UTAU outfit (A/N her normal outfit now) I was glad to get out of the tight clothing I was wearing. Teto smiled and gave me a mirror. I looked at my outfit and nodded, this is what I wanted to wear for my time in UTAU.

Teto's POV

I helped Asuna get her new outfit, it was quite colourful but she looked very cute and I think rainbow suited her a lot. Next we had to get her a character item! "Come on" I said, dragging her to the kitchen. "I quickly grabbed myself some bread and placed some things infront of her, lollipops, doughnuts, chocolate milk, jelly beans and pizza to be exact. Asuna tried each one, but her eyes lit up like lights when she tried the chocolate milk. I laughed at her reaction. "I-I wa-want so-so-s-some more!" She exclaimed, and I grabbed her some more, realising it was now time for lunch, which consisted of all the Vocaloids and all the UTAUs "I-I'm hungry" she said, and I nodded "it's lunch time! Come on, you'll meet more Vocaloids and more UTAUs!" I exclaim and grab her arm again, taking her to the large dining area. I walked in with her, and most everyone stopped to stare at her, I knew she would hide again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I still think this was really slow, but any way...

~Chlozzy-chan


End file.
